Spyro's Digital Trip
by dark199spyro199
Summary: Anyway Rated M to be on the safe side, since I used alot in this one. I DO NOT OWN SPYRO NOR DIGIMON IN ANYWAY THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR COMPANY
1. Chapter 1: A Digital Battle

_Spyro's Digital Story_

_This is another story for Spyro and Digimon. And this story takes place 3 years after Malefor is defeated. I DO NOT OWN SPYRO NOR DO I OWN DIGIMON!!!!_

_Chapter 1: A Digital Battle_

In the Digital world:

_In the Digital world there was two supreme Digimon: Lucimon (The darkness ruler), and Alphamon (The light commander.) They both fought heavily to gain control of the Digital world. It was passed down that when the solar eclipse came Alphamon would start winning battles, but when the lunar eclipse came Lucimon's forces would be dominating the battlefields. But that decade after decade of battles, until a neutral Digimon of great fire power sealed both of the commanders in powerful lava chambers sealing them, and if anyone breaks open even one of them Lucimon or Alphamon will go to the other chamber in an attempt to kill the other. But since the chambers are hidden well no-one has found the chambers even to this day. "_And that class is the dramatic and bloody battle of the two Digimon. (Bell rings) We'll see you next week."

"Hey, do you think she is telling the truth?" asked Guilmon.

"I do not think so." said Agumon.

"Well, I think so." said Veemon.

"Man, how can you believe something like that?" asked Agumon.

"I do not know I just believe that story." said Veemon. Guilmon shied with a smile.

"Oh do not tell me you believe her too." said Agumon.

"Actually yes." said the shied-out Guilmon.

"Ugh." groaned Agumon.

In Spyro's World:

"Well everyone, according the ancient dragon's theory of electricity there will be no electricity conducting without a proper source to conduct it with and..."

"Voltier can you..."

"No, I will not slow down. Anyway to conduct electricity with a certain power source you must have... (Bell rings) Okay, I will tell you tomorrow. Anyway grab your reports on your way out. Spyro?"

"Yes, Voltier?" He said from his sad face.

"What is wrong, first of all you did not take notes even as the purple dragon you must learn, and next thing is you did well... bad on your report, and you are the purple dragon whom has mastered five elements."

"I do not feel good, Voltier, I am worried about the rest of the dragons and what if a new threat comes and I am not ready and..."

"Do not worry Spyro, all things are calm thanks to you and Cynder. Maybe you just need some rest."

"Yea maybe you are right."

"How about this? I give you tomorrow off and..."

"No I must not take a day off."

"Spyro? You never turned down an offer like that before."

"Instead I will just go to bed early. I will be better."

_Back at the temple:_

"Spyro did what?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes I am afraid he did, he took no notes, he make a bad report grade, and now he said that he is worrying about the dragons and about a new threat."

"And he said he was going to bed early?" asked Cyril.

"Yes."

"And you also said that turned down an offer to have the day off?" Terrador asked.

"Someway he said yes."

"We should talk to him and..."

"No Cyril we should let Cynder talk to him he will probably just think we are telling him what to do." said Ignitus. Cynder was just coming into the room.

"Ah, Cynder we have something to tell you." said Ignitus.

"Like what?" She asked curiously. Ignitus explained everything.

"He did?"

"Yes and we are afraid that if we talk to him he will think he is just being bossed around."

"Okay I will do it." She walked up to Spyro's room and knocked on the door.

She whispered with her calm and caring voice, "Spyro, may I come in?"

"Okay." She slowly opened the door. When she came in she saw Spyro crying on his bed.

"What is wrong?" She asked in a calming tone.

"It is just that I know that evil is coming someway, but nobody believes me, and I keep getting dream after dream about this evil."

"Why don't you tell me, I promise I will believe you." She said coming up on his bed." He told her the whole stories.

"I believe you Spyro."

"Really?"

"Of course, silly." Cynder giggled. "And anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Spyro gave her a kiss.

"Promise me you will always love me?"

"I will." When she got to the elders, she told the whole story.

"Hm, this could be bad." Said Ignitus.

_Back in the Digital World:_

"Yea! The weekend!" said Agumon with excitement.

"Yea, but what are we going to do for the weekend?" asked Guilmon.

"We could ask to go to another realm for a vacation." said Veemon.

"Or we could search for the Digimon." said Guilmon.

"Dude! Are you crazy!?!" asked Veemon.

"Sorta crazy."

"All right we are going to another realm then." declared Veemon. Then they went to the professor's laboratory, to ask to go to another realm.

"Well I am not sure, it is still malfunctioning a little bit. Besides you need someone to come with you."

"So why can't you come with us?" asked Guilmon.

"I don't know why not. Remember to get your..."

"Yea yea we know."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragons meet Digimon

_Chapter 2: Dragons meet Digimon_

"Is everybody ready?" asked the professor being his first trip through the portal since 5 years ago.

"Ready!" The young Digimon said in unison. Then they went through the portal.

While they were traveling in it the professor said, "Oh-no a malfunction!"

"How can you tell?" asked Veemon.

"Well you see those blue bolts of electricity coming out of the walls of the transporter? Those are indicating that we have gone off coarse."

"Oh boy." said Agumon. When they finally got out of the transportation portal part they fell out of the wormhole into the dragon's realm.

"What was that?" Cynder said. Hearing the "explosion."

"I am not sure Spyro must come on this one though."

"Spyro," Cynder said, "We have a task, investigate the explosion."

"Why should I?" he said in tears.

"What if it is something dangerous, and what if I get hurt."

"Okay," Spyro said in fear of having Cynder being hurt, "I will come." When they got to the explosion they saw what looked like deformed dragons, three young and one old. But in the Digimon's point of view they just looked like normal dragon Digimon. Spyro felt threatened so he took offensive stance.

"Whoa, take it easy man." said Agumon.

"Spyro," Cynder whispered, "maybe they are friendly."

"What planet do you come from?" Ignitus first to speak to them. When they looked around they knew they were not in their world.

"The Digital world." Veemon said.

"Digital World?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder," Spyro whispered, "Do not talk to them."

"Why? They look friendly."

"Yea 'look' friendly, but I do not like the smell of them."

"You say that every time you see something you never saw before. Give them a chance and maybe..."

"No. I want them out."

"But..."

"No buts! I want them out now!"

"Why?" Spyro then glared at Cynder then Cynder knew he did not want any more questions.

So she walked up to the four and said, "I am sorry but you have to leave, because the purple dragon behind me, his name is Spyro, and he is not in a good mood for a week now, and he is really strong, and he will be mad is you do not leave."

"Uh my portal had a malfunction and we do have a way to get back but since the malfunction out portal belts will not work."

"Well could you at least stay out of his sight then?"

"But what about us? We also need to eat and sleep."

"I will bring you your beds and meals. But all we have is meat."

"That is fine."

"And by meat I mean nothing but sheep and cow."

"That is fine."

"Spyro."

"Yes, Cynder?"

"They cannot leave right now because their portal belts will not work so they have to well stay, and..."

"Fine but if they are staying they are hunting their own meat and sleeping outside of the city, and..."

"Outside of the city!" Ignitus yelled. "You know how dangerous it is outside of the city walls, and..."

"I do not care, and if I see any of you taking care of them, you might as well count yourselves as outcasts."

"Spyro don't do this." said Terrador.

"It is too late. I have made up my mind."

"Fine then I am leaving," said Cynder.

"If you cannot treat them right then we are leaving to." said the guardians.

"Fine I do not need you five."

_'How could he say that!'_ Cynder thought. Spyro then walked back to the city while the eight walked to their refuge home.

"Where is the elders and Cynder at!" Yelled the citizens.

"None of your business!" Spyro yelled. "Fine, they have left the city for a while and left me in charge! Under my rule everyone will hunt their own food. And they will obey my command."

"This sounds like a dictatorship. Yea this is illegal in Dragon City."

"I do not care; you will listen. And plus I don't give a damn about you."

"What happened to you Spyro?" asked a young dragon, when he was walking by, "I know you are caring and..."

He stared at him with anger and barked, "Ha! How do you know me!"

"Let us go son." said the mother of the dragon.

_In the digital world:_

Something was shaking deep in the ground. A mysterious Digimon said, "Yes, I feel anger and hate, just keep it up!"

_In the dragon realm:_

When Spyro got to the temple he was really mad and said, "I cannot believe them! Defying my word like that! And helping those damn foreigners! I should just get rid of them!" The more Spyro thought about it the blacker his heart became, and more evil at mind he became.

_In the digital world:_

"Yes, uncontrollable hate and anger." The voice found out was Lucimon, and he broke free of his confinement, and instead of going to Alphamon, he went straight to the professor's portal. "No!" yelled the town chief. "Everyone get out, Lucimon has awoken!" But when everyone was getting out to leave they saw he was not going to destroy the village but go to the professor's house. "Yes. I smell anger beyond this portal." Lucimon then went through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucimon's appearance

_Chapter 3: Lucimon's appearance_

_In the dragon realm:_

"Oh man." said Veemon.

"What is it?" asked Agumon.

"Oh shit." said Guilmon. Guilmon pointed toward the object flying through the sky.

"Oh double shit." said Agumon. "You two are right they do exist, but where is Lucimon heading?"

"Wait another one of you?" asked Cynder.

"Well technically yes and no, on the yes part Lucimon is a Digimon, but no on the no part he is a corrupt Digimon, that is; corrupt with power, and if Spyro hates us enough this will break the bond between us and you." said the Digimon professor.

"We have to go back and..." started Agumon.

"No, we are refugees." said Cynder.

"But is he sees him he will probably kill us." said Guilmon.

"Damn them! Why would they disobey me! I should have left that bitch in that convexity area when I battled her. And I should have not helped those damn guardians. And..."

"It sounds like you have anger." said Lucimon.

"I told them to let none of you damn Digimon in here."

"But I can help you."

"Help me? Help yourself by leaving."

"I will give you power. And revenge."

'Revenge,' Spyro thought, 'that would be perfect.'

"But how can I trust you?"

"You don't have to I can just leave."

"Fine, do not leave, but what do I have to do?"

"You have to submit to my will."

"I submit to your will and you will control me, as long as I get revenge!"

"Deal." They sealed the deal with a handshake, with Lucimon transferring only a small amount of power to him, but infinite powers to Spyro.

"Now your first task is to wipe out those "guests" and bring their teleporter belts back."

"Yes, master." When Spyro was walking out of the temple he noticed he was slightly bigger with black skin, red markings, and a white stomach with a black circle on it.

When the citizens saw him they tried to run in fear, but he said, "Stay where you are or die."

"Spyro?" the same young dragon sobbed, "What happened to you?"

"Say that name... one more time."

"Come son we should not mess with Spy... I mean him."

"Heh, nice save... for a you know a bitch!" Spyro hissed.

"Spyro!" the young dragon cried

"Say goodnight." And with that Spyro dealt a fatal blow to not only the child but his mom as well.

"How could you do such a thing! She was still pregnant!" Spyro just walked on by, and when he got to a open area he took off flying to find the eight.

"There you are." Spyro said with a grin. He let his grip go from his flight and landed without being hurt, and a small bang.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes." answered Terrador, "It came just behind our trail."

"But the only one who know which way we went is... Spyro." said Cynder. When he came up from behind they knew it had to be Spyro.

"Well, look what we have here, four outcasts, and four foreigners." Spyro said.

"Spyro what happened to you?" sobbed Cynder.

"I had a deal."

"Shit," started Veemon. "it must have been a deal with Lucimon."

"Spyro," Cynder sobbed again, "please do not kill us."

"Say my name... one more time." Cynder then kept quiet. "I came to kill the foreigners, not you outcasts, let us just make this quick."

When the professor tried to run, he got bested by Spyro's improved speed, and got quickly killed. He then took the belt off of him and looked at the other three.

"Look man if you came for the belts here I will give you mine just don't kill me." said Agumon.

"Nope Lucimon has told me to kill and collect the belts." Spyro charged toward Guilmon next, and and sliced him in half with one claw. Veemon came up from behind and threw his hardest punch. Spyro did not even flinch. He also slashed him in half.

"Spyro stop!" cried Cynder.

"What did you say?" Spyro walked toward Cynder and ready to kill her.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a ball of fire which actually damaged Spyro. Agumon ran up to him and hit him with a claw uppercut followed by a claw smash.

"Dark Inferno!" Spyro shot a blazing fire ball covered in darkness. Agumon easily got killed by this attack. When he got all the belts he turned to Cynder and said, "I will let you off the hook this time, but the next time you say my name I will show no mercy." Spyro then took flight back to the temple where Lucimon was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackguilmon

_Chapter 4: Blackguilmon_

"Master. I have collected the belts and killed them."

"Excellent, now we must travel back to the digital and find my commander-in-war, Blackguilmon. Only he can awaken my army."

"Yes master." They used the teleporter belts to travel back to the digital world, but left a portal behind.

"We must find Spyro." Cynder cried.

"But we are outcasts, if he even sees us in Dragon City, we will be most likely killed." said Voltier.

"I do not care what happens to me I am going anyway." Cynder said. Cynder started walking away from the elders.

"Wait!" Ignitus said, "You are not going there without us are you?" Cynder's eyes enlightened. They then took flight toward the palace in Dragon City. When they got to the palace all they saw was a mysterious portal, but no Spyro.

"He must have went through." said Terrador. When they went through the portal all they saw was some inventions and some science awards, and a empty spaced labeled "Teleporter Belts" with only three belts left.

"We must be in the digital world." Voltier suggested.

"I do believe you are right Voltier." Cyril said. When they got out of the house they were seen as a threat to the Digimon.

"Why don't you take your damn asses and go back!" the village elder shouted.

"We come in peace unlike the two that went through and..." started Ignitus.

"Peace! Bullshit! If you are going to be here just take yourselves and find them, before we eat ya!"

"You mean you have little food left?" asked Cynder.

"Why do you care bitch? And if you must know yes we don't have much food left, as well as most of the tribes here, we had to go to being carnivores ever since you little friend destroyed all the oasis and trees here, and that includes eating other tribes."

"Come Cynder, they obviously do not want us here." said Ignitus. They then took flight searching for Spyro.

"We are here." said Lucimon. Where they were was none other than Lucimon's chamber. "It is said that only mortal attacks can break the magma, no digital attacks."

"I understand master. All you want me to do is to break the magma chamber."

"Yes." Spyro then ferociously attacked the confinement chamber, breaking it with ease. What came out was to seem like a puddle, which shaped into a Digimon, colored like Spyro.

"I see you have found an assistance." said the black beast.

"Yes, and he name is Spyro, Blackguilmon. Blackguilmon we need another army; this time earlier than when Alphamon made his."

"Yes my lord."

"What do you mean by earlier? Don't you just summon the creatures?" asked Spyro.

"No," Blackguilmon started, "our way is more gruesome, first we black Digimon find a suitable mate, then when we start kissing we release eggs into their body, which causes them to be infected, then one day afterward they die, the hatchlings eat their body and they have grown up. Some are boys other are girls, and the reason we do that is because they are stronger than just summoned creatures, but unless we have no more victims then we summon them."

"Cool, am I able to do that?" Spyro asked.

"Anybody who serves or served Lucimon can do it. But it must be your own kind."


	5. Chapter 5: Lucimon's Army

_Chapter 5: Lucimon's Army_

"Spyro," Started Lucimon, "You go back to your world to multiply the army, and Blackguilmon you go around this world to infect the Digimon here, while I will guard the entrance to Alphamon's lair."

"Yes master." said Spyro.

"Yes lord." Blackguilmon said. Spyro went back to the portal, and Blackguilmon started to create the army.

"Everyone, arm yourselves that black menace is back." When they tried to defend the entrance to the portal, Spyro killed them all.

_In the Dragon Realm:_

When Spyro went through the portal he was back in the palace. He shouted to the village below, "Everyone bring ALL the females up here now, and remember and do not give a damn if she is your wife." All of the baby dragons started crying when there moms left, and the husbands tried to keep their tears in, while the used-to-be-brothers fought their sisters not to go. One-by-one all of the females entered the private room, with Spyro planting eggs in all of them, but none of the returned back to their home, instead he did something more brutal, he handcuffed them and chained them to the bed because, he never seen this process before. The next morning, the first dragoness died he saw that her stomach slowly opened insuring the most pain, and the larvae slowly eating her. But she was still alive, unlike what Blackguilmon told him, he thought about it and he came up with that it is because this is another species unlike the Digimon. Within the next hour all the dragonesses were dead and their bodies consumed. By then he was controlling an army of more than one-hundred black dragons. He then opened the portal back to the digital world.

_In the Digital World:_

"I am back master." Spyro said when he reached Lucimon.

"Excellent Spyro. You are good at rounding up an army. Now I need you to meet up with Blackguilmon at the portal."

"Yes master." Spyro then took his army to the portal, where he met up with Blackguilmon. Where he had his own army.

"Spyro I was told to give an attack order on Alphamon's chamber, but I am afraid if your species finds out they will go wake him up earlier."

"So what you are saying is you want me to kill them?"

"You catch on quickly. That is good." Spyro then took flight to find the four dragons in the digital world.


	6. Chapter 6: Cynder's Corruption

_Chapter 6: Cynder's Corruption_

"There they are." He said with a grin.

"Everybody run! Spyro has found us!" Ignitus yelled.

"Please don't do this." begged Cynder.

"Beg all you want bitch it ain't going to help."

"Damn you, do not do this, do not kill your own species." Terrador said.

"Too late." Spyro hissed.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Oh that is right, you morons were searching for me here while I was in the dragon world, building Lucimon's army."

"How could you do that?" Voltier asked.

"It was a command by the commander-in-war, Blackguilmon. He explained to me how I could do this. Just simply find a suitable mate, make some love, give her a kiss in the mouth, and the more gruesome part, release eggs in her body, then..."

"Release eggs! But you are a male! How could YOU release eggs!" asked Ignitus.

"Not just any eggs, parasite eggs, then I restrained the victim and the next day they get eaten by the larvae. Besides I did it to ALL of the dragonesses in Dragon City, except you." Spyro pointed toward Cynder. "But I did negotiate with Lucimon, and he said that I can give you a choice, since you were corrupted before, you can either join us, or I will restrain you and release eggs, forcing you to hell."

"Cynder," Ignitus whispered, "this is all up to you, we don't won't you to die, but if you join him we might have a chance to save you and Spyro."

"Hey, I ain't deaf, which one of you said my name."

"Cynder, I will take the blame." Ignitus whispered again.

"I did," Ignitus said, "and give me your best shot, you damn beast."

"Fine." Spyro summoned a dark spear and shot it right at Ignitus's heart, which badly caught the heart and stuck his heart on a rock.

"Ignitus!" Cynder screamed.

"Now first shut-up, and next what is your choice I am growing impatient."

"I. She started, she then looked at the other three elders with a sad look, and turned back around, and said, "I will... j-join you."

"Cynder don't!" Terrador said."

"Terrador," Cyril said out-loud, "did you not hear Ignitus? He said that this was Cynder's choice."

"But."

"Let us just leave, I cannot bear to see this." Voltier said.

"Nope you are staying, even if I have to restrain you, just to watch, the dying of her young soul, and the reborn of her dark soul. Now then Cynder, you must commit fully to Lucimon's will. Oh, and," Spyro started, "Lucimon!" Spyro yelled, "Another wants to commit to your will!" Lucimon then appeared at Spyro command for another soul.

When Lucimon appeared, he said, "Ah, so another joins us, and not just any dragoness, but the same dragoness who served the Dark Master. Now to seal the deal we are going to shake hands, as I did Spyro." Cynder slowly took her paw out and shook hands with Lucimon, again transferring small power to him, and infinite power to Cynder. Cynder did not really change color, since she was already black, but she did change back to her darker form. "Blackguilmon!" Lucimon then yelled. Then a black puddle was growing out of the ground and once again formed into a Digimon.

He said, "Yes master?"

"Took this new recruit and teach her the demonic powers, now!"

"Yes, master. Come on newbie." He snickered.

"Now Spyro, you must finish the job."

"I will, master."

"What are you talking about? You already corrupted Cynder, and killed your godfather, Ignitus. And nearly destroyed the dragon race." Voltier said.

"I am talking about killing you three," barked Lucimon, "since you are the only dragons who know where the portal is. But, then again I would have more pleasure killing you three myself, so Spyro go catch up with Blackguilmon, and I will finish this."

"Yes master."

"If you are going to kill us we are going to die the honorable way, by fighting to our deaths."

"But you cannot even put up a fight against me." Lucimon then summoned some sort of tiny black sphere, which he threw at the elders, which grew at an alarming rate, trapping them inside it. While they were in it all they could only feel one emotion, pain, extreme pain coursing throughout their bodies, which did nothing but intensify. The more they tried to get up, the more pain they felt, as if they were being pounded on by a ten-ton mallet.

"W-we have to g-get out." said the weakened Terrador.

"I can't I am too weak." said Cyril.

"Sounds like you are in trouble." said a voice outside the orb.

"If you are Lucimon, just end it already." barked Voltier.

"How dare you accuse me of being that damn beast! I might as well just leave you here then."

"No, if you are here to help, please get us out." begged Cyril. The figure then took out a mysterious sword and slashed the orb, breaking the horrid bond on the dragons.

The dragons slowly got up, but they mistook his skin to be black and took battle stance.

"Listen you are too weak to fight, if you are accusing me of being my brother than I will just leave."

"Wait, you are saying that Blackguilmon is your brother?" asked Voltier.

"Sadly, yes. Here let me heal your wounds and..."

"Stay away, I don't trust you." hissed Terrador.

"Terrador, please let him help us." said Cyril.

"I would rather die, than be helped by your kind."

"Who are you?" asked Voltier.

"I am Lightguilmon, right-hand Digimon of the lord Alphamon."

"Wait if you are awake then where is Alphamon?" asked Cyril.

"Sadly he is still in his slumber, I have been able to slip by Lucimon and come to you. If he saw me I would be dead."

"And worst I have found you." snarled Spyro.

"But, how did you find me?"

"Ha! Are you that dumb? I can sense light better than Lucimon, for he has given that power." Spyro then yelled, "Lucimon! Lightguilmon has escaped from his imprisonment and freed the dragons!"

"Excellent, Spyro." said Lucimon when he appeared.

"Ah, hello brother." Blackguilmon said when he got out of his puddle form.

"Damn, elders get out."

"But you have not healed us, we are too weak."

"Double damn."

"Oh look what I found when I went to the Digimon ruins." Blackguilmon said as he raised up a mysterious amulet.

"Is that?"

"Yes, brother the Tentacle Amulet."

"What is it?" asked Terrador.

"Well, I might as well tell you since you are going to be my next kill, the Tentacle Amulet allows one to simply have, tentacles, once absorbed that is." He said when he absorbed the amulet into his body. When he did so four tentacles came out of his back leaving bloody holes in his parts where the tentacles came out of. And with his four tentacles he grabbed the three elders and his brother. "Black Jurisdiction!" He released painful darkened electric shocks into their bodies.

"Holy Wrath!" A sudden white light cut the tentacles leaving Blackguilmon in great pain, and the four free.

"What the hell!" said the injured black beast.

"Alphamon!" shouted Lightguilmon.

"We have no choice but to retreat, since we do not have our army!" shouted Lucimon.


	7. Chapter 7: Alphamon's Army Awakens

_Chapter 7: Alphamon's Army Awakens_

"Wake up, brave souls." said the comforting voice of Alphamon. He then cast a healing light spell that healed them all.

"My lord. As you saw they have taken two victims Spyro and Cynder, and empowered them with darkness, they also..."

"Yes I know my loyal servant, and you have did a wonderful deed by saving these dragons, but as you know we have urgent matters to attend to, but I am afraid we have even worse news."

"Tell me and I will help."

"You cannot help nor can I do it, but before I came here after you left to get his attention, I went to seek out the fire Digimon, since Lucimon and me are the only ones whom knows where his chamber is, and he was not there."

"What! But without him..."

"I know, but I do sense that his spirit is in strangely two bodies, wielding the powerful spirit of flame, and it is not we Digimon, whom possess it which is strange because he is a Digimon, but fear not, for I have narrowed the two forms similar to the ones you saved here, but the weird thing is it looks like it is both female and male, the reproductive organs of a female and the sperm cells of a male, but as these dragons know all the females have been killed for Lucimon's army, but there is one female left, Cynder, but the male part, since all the males are alive I cannot tell who it is. We must find the male before they kill or let him join them, and the only way will tell if he is the one is he will not cower in our presence. In short words we must go back to the dragon realm."

"Everyone Alphamon has awoken! This brings great hope to us." said the village elder.

"Elder we must use the portal, but I cannot explain the whole story."

"Of coarse, and you know you don't have to ask, for being a savior to us. But unfortunately we only have three belts."

"I must go." said Alphamon, "While Lightguilmon can summon an army here, and two of you dragons can help me establish my roots there."

"I will go." Terrador said.

"Me to." said Voltier.

"Okay then Cyril you will have to use this ancient holy water to protect this entire village with a light shield since Lightguilmon will be busy summoning."

"This will be a honor work... I mean helping you."

"May the Light protect you two brave souls." Alphamon said as he left with the two elders. When they went through the portal instead of being inside the castle they were in the grassy field. "These brave Digimon," Alphamon said as he seen the corpses of the three young Digimon and the professor, "Holy resurrection." The four Digimon then started breathing.

"What happened?" said the curious professor.

"Alpha-alpha-alpha." Guilmon stuttered.

"This is no time for Greek pronunciation, I thought we were..." started Agumon.

"Homina-homina-homina." Veemon said in shock when he pointed toward Alphamon, "Are you Alphamon?"

"Yes, my brave soul."

"Wait are we in heaven because I thought we got killed by that dragon." Agumon said.

"I am afraid not, my brave fighter, you are indeed alive, right where you were killed."

"Wait, where is the other three nice dragons, the blue one, the red one, and the black one?" Agumon said.

"The blue one his name is Cyril, he is helping my commander-in-war with building my army, but sadly the other two fates are not as appealing, for the red one, Ignitus, was killed by the same one whom killed you, and the black one, Cynder, was turned against us, corrupted by darkness once more, and worse she and a male dragon holds the spirit of the fire Digimon god."

"Spyro!" Agumon said, "because he killed me with fire."

"Now let us not be too hasty, he could have just remembered how to shoot fire."

"Yea, but he said it while shooting it like a Digimon would, plus it was not just fire it had some black stuff around it to."

"But if he does have the spirit with Cynder, and Lucimon and Blackguilmon not knowing it, that may give us an advantage, by freeing them. We need to convince the dragons here to join us, so we have a bigger group to convince the two."

"We are in." said all the dragons, who were coming up the hill.

"But how are we going to get all of the dragons there since we only have three belts? asked Agumon.

"We are going to use them to create a lasting and stable portal."

"Ah yes, why haven't I thought of that? Lord Alphamon may I have the privilege of creating the portal?" said the professor.

"Of coarse." The professor then took the three belts, calibrated their momentum in time traveling (how much it can carry) and created a portal.

"Now everybody through the portal we are going to save the dragon and the Digimon race!" Alphamon shouted. When they went through the portal and went through the door of the professor's home, they saw that Cyril has completed the shield, and that Lightguilmon had created the army.

"Listen everybody," said the holy voice of Alphamon, "all who is can join us; come; we are going to defeat Lucimon and his commander-in-war, and bring Spyro and Cynder back to good!" So most of the male Digimon came out of their protective shield and joined Alphamon's quest to save both worlds, while the females stayed to nourish their young.

"And we are going to vanquish darkness not completely but mostly, as we both need light for good health, and dark for rest!" shouted Lightguilmon. All the members started cheering for the speeches the two holy Digimon made.

"Master," Blackguilmon said, "our opponent has created their army and rounded up some others, but they are still in their shield, getting ready to fight."

"But we are ready as well," the dreaded Lucimon said, "Spyro and Cynder as well as the rest of my army get ready, the war is about to begin!"

"We are ready, master." said the two corrupted dragons.

"Now let us march toward freedom, and darkness shall corrupt all!" yelled Lucimon.

"And we are going to vanquish light completely, as we do not need it at all!" said Blackguilmon's roaring voice.

"Now charge!" yelled Lucimon, and they charged toward Alphamon's army.

"My lord, darkness is over the horizon." said Lightguilmon.

"Now we must charge, for the Light!" yelled Alphamon. The holy soldiers then started charging out of their protective shield and toward Lucimon's army. When they met up they started fighting brutally, and without mercy. The elders fought Spyro and Cynder, the commander-in-chiefs fought each other, the two lords fought each other, while the remainder of the army fought the other army.

"Unholy fire!" yelled Spyro and a huge column of fire and darkness covered part of the field and he killed a chunk of the light's army.

"Mass resurrection!" said Alphamon's holy voice, and he resurrected some of the souls Spyro killed.

"Claw Uppercut." said Agumon when he came from behind Spyro and smacked him in the and followed by another claw smash. Then Agumon felt a strange digital presence in him, then he said, "Alright get ready to feel some real pain! Agumon warp digivolve to: Wargreymon!" Then Agumon turned into a Digimon with yellow armor plating made of steel, and he was a lot taller, with more fire attacks.

"Pyro Sphere!" said Guilmon when he came behind from Cynder, then he took a big rock and said, "Rock Breaker!" Then he could digivolve to, and he said, "My turn now. Guilmon warp digivolve to: Gallantmon!" He turned into a Digimon with also steel plating, but with a sword and a large shield.

"Hey you ain't going to leave me out on the digivoltion to ya know!" Veemon said as he threw he most powerful punch at one of the dark army members. "Veemon warp digivolve to: X-Veemon."

"Horn attack charge!" said one of the light's army member whom was Gabumon, and his horn was glowing a soothing light blue color.

When he released it he cut one of the dark members in half, but another darkling came from behind and said, "Oh so you think you are so tough."

"Actually, yes. Now taste this. Gabumon warp digivolve to: Metalgarurumon!" Metalgarurumon then released a missile in his pack and killed him, he then shouted, "Wargreymon are you ready!"

"Oh yeah!" said Wargreymon as he killed another one. When they touched they glew white and they said together, "Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon DNA digivolve to: Onimon!" They morphed into a part yellow and part white Digimon with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

When they got to the side of the dark army Onimon said, "Garuru Cannon!" He shot a frozen bolt of fire right across the field, and killed at least fifty dark army members.

Blackguilmon then came in front of him and not attack him but ripped a little piece of his armor off, he then said, "Let us have some real fun now!" He absorbed the chip and said, "Blackguilmon sly evolution. Metalblackguilmon!" He then had pitch-black armor made up of again steel. His holes on body when he got his tentacles were now covered in steel. Lightguilmon was able to stab him in the steel which was very thin, due to the hole in his body, and the sword went deep in his body. Blackguilmon was screeching in pain, until he managed to pull the sword out, and leaving an exposed spot. "You are going to pay for that you son of a bitch!"

"What do you mean? You deserved that after killing many, many lives!"

"Shrouded Pyro Blast!" Spyro said when he shot a pure black-coated blast of fire at Lightguilmon.

"Damn you! You were once a warrior of light! Think back!" Lightguilmon yelled at Spyro.

"I know I was, but I changed, and I found out that dark is stronger. And I know what you are doing, you are not really fighting you are just trying to take me back, since Cynder and I have the spirit of..." Spyro said.

"Shut-up!" said Lightguilmon.

"Have the spirit of who?" Lucimon asked.

"Of the ancient fire Digimon god, Guilmon." Cynder said.

"We figured it out after we did some research." Spyro said.

"Ah, so you have been keeping secrets have you Alphamon?" Lucimon barked. "But why have you not tell us earlier Spyro?"

"I was waiting for a good time." Spyro smiled.

"And we are going to use this power to end the light's life." Cynder said with a grin.

"Spyro; Cynder no you must reconsider." begged Voltier.

"Why should we? you dragons and Digimon are pathetic, and you do not deserve to live." Spyro hissed.

"Yes we do, we had a reason to live, to teach you, take care of you, and even helped you in your fights." Terrador said.

"Enough! We are ending this right here and now!" said Cynder.

"Let us do this!" Spyro said. They started charging up, preparing to disintegrate all light, they started to turn a very deep red color, resembling the color of the ancient fire Digimon.

"Light Apocalypse!" Spyro and Cynder yelled. But something strange happened, even though they called for the light to be destroyed they focused their energies on the dark which included them. In other words they were going to commit suicide to destroy darkness. When they released the energy within them a huge magma wave came from behind them and the dark army.

When they saw their ending come Spyro said, "All hope is not lost for the dragons, for we have already gave birth to five dragons, and they are in the care of the dragons in our realm." When the magma wave came Spyro, Cynder, Blackguilmon, Lucimon, and the rest of the army was burnt to death.


	8. Chapter 8: The Revival

_Chapter 8: The Revival_

"Spyro, Cynder!" Cyril cried, "Why did you do that?"

"Cyril." said Alphamon's holy voice, "Did you not here his speech? He said that your race is not lost and..."

"I don't care! I want them back! Please resurrect them!" Voltier begged. But by the time he was going to perform the resurrection ceremony their body and bones have already disintegrated.

"Spyro; Cynder, no." Terrador cried.

"Please do not worry, good souls, for I sense their spirits are not where you expect them, they are in Heaven, for they are not in the dreaded Hell where the other dark souls have landed." Lightguilmon said.

"R-really? Asked Cyril.

"Yes." Lightguilmon answered.

Then they heard a mysterious but familiar voice, and it was Spyro, "Hello, we are in Heaven, but not where in the Heaven you expect us to be in, we are in Digimon Heaven, because we not only died here, but we also have the spirit, and we are with the Fire Digimon God right here, also..."

"Come on Spyro let me talk some." The voice was Cynder.

"Okay." Spyro answered.

"The only reason we know this because he has a huge library collection on Digimon, and digivoltion. But the sad part is we are still in our forms, but worry not, for the Light Digimon God will heal us of our curse." Cynder explained.

"And finally, Guilmon I have to talk to you, and privately." The Fire God said.

When the rest left and there was only the two left Guilmon asked, "What is it you ask me?"

"Listen, you were the one destined to have my spirit, but as you know since Spyro killed you, he obtained your... no my spirit, and he somehow split it with Cynder."

"So I am supposed to be the..."

"Yes."

"Hey, I found something!" shouted Cynder.

"Yea, on how we split the spirit!" Spyro shouted.

"Then bring it here! And Guilmon, my form on your planet is, well; your tribe. And tell the rest they can come back."

"Okay." When he retrieved the rest of them; Spyro and Cynder brought a mysterious book back.

"Now," the Fire God started, "the only way you can split the spirit, is to make love and have kids."

"That is all?" asked Terrador.

"Well, that is it." answered the Fire God.

"But, I still don't know why we are here. I killed many innocent lives, including my own godfather," Spyro wept, "Tell me why aren't I am in Hell?"

"Because Spyro, it was your choice at the end, you did not need to sacrifice yourselves. You could have went back to the Light and killed them. But you decided to kill them and you, because you felt guilty, and you did it with honor and glory, which earned you from the fiery fires of Hell." The Fire God Explained.

"And your bravery has endured many hardships, even to kill you to save both worlds," The Digimon God started, "For that I will give you choice of going back to your world, and I will give you your life back, but I will not be able to give you your original forms back, that means Spyro, you will stay black, and Cynder, you will stay in your corrupted form."


	9. Chapter 9: A Hero's Choice

_Chapter 9: A Hero's Choice_

"I will choose to go back." Spyro announced.

"Me to." Cynder said.

"Okay." The Digimon God recited a incomprehensible verse and Spyro and Cynder were transported back to where they were killed.

"Spyro!" Cyril cried.

"It is okay." Spyro said comforting Cyril. "Now first let me apologies to you seven. Cyril, Terrador, and Voltier, I don't know why I joined him, but that is out of my question, you are no longer exiled. Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon, and professor, you are no longer foreigners in my... I mean the dragon realms, and I am truly sorry that I killed you."


End file.
